


stay

by beeetle



Series: Preludes [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeetle/pseuds/beeetle
Summary: stay - the aces, korrasami, soulmate au"I think I could love someone like you"Korra and Asami are soulmates, but it takes them two years to figure it out.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Preludes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767265
Comments: 10
Kudos: 231





	stay

This whole soulmate thing was really starting to drive Korra insane. Like, don’t get it wrong, the idea of having a soulmate sounded super cool. Being able to know right away who you’re meant to be with will save a lot of heartbreak, but it’s more the tortuous waiting game of how you’re going to meet them that frustrated her.

On your 16th birthday, a black mark appears on your skin, showing where you and your soulmate touch for the first time. In classic Korra fashion, hers appeared along the knuckles of her dominant hand. So, she’s had the lingering thought for 6 years, that upon meeting the person she’s going to spend the rest of her life with, she’s going to punch them. Definitely not a great feeling.

Throughout the rest of high school, Korra made a point of greeting her friend’s with a fistbump, just in case one of them would be the right one. But as high school came to an end and college began, the mystery of Korra’s soulmate was still unsolved. Spirits, if the mark wasn’t on her dominant hand, there would have been moments when she forgot about the mark all together. The first two years of college had been amazing. She’d started studying physiotherapy as a last resort, and ended up falling in love with it. Being able to further her knowledge of the human body and help heal people was a combination she didn’t know she needed in a career. 

Anatomy was where she met Bolin. He was studying Sports Science at the time, a major that he had changed several times over the past two years. Sports Science became Acting, then Political Science, then Law. After landing an administration job at the Mayor’s office, Bolin dropped out but Korra and him always spent time together, along with Bolin’s brother, Mako. Bolin had introduced the pair, and with Mako being a policeman in training, he and Korra often trained together. Even though their soulmate marks didn’t match, Mako and Korra dated for a few months before realising they were better as friends. The three of them hung out whenever the boys weren’t working, but when they were busy, Korra spent most of her days with Republic City College’s most beautiful woman, Asami Sato. Engineering student, the brightest mind in the city, and Korra’s best friend.

Korra met Asami in her first year, once again introduced by Bolin. At the time, Asami was dating Mako, which led to some  _ awkward _ interactions. Mako’s mark hadn’t changed to colours, so Korra knew they weren’t soulmates, but she had never seen Asami’s mark. She always told Korra it was in a rather unorthodox place, and preferred to keep it hidden. Curiosity aside, Korra never questioned it. 

The pair’s relationship had been through many ups and downs, sharing trauma, stories and an ex boyfriend. But throughout it all, they were there for each other, even moving in together at the start of their second year, along with Bolin’s soulmate, Opal. If soulmates were a choice, Korra would have picked Asami everytime. She thinks she could love somebody like her.

But on this particular day, soulmates were the furthest thing from Korra’s mind.

“Aaaargh!”  _ thunk! _

Korra’s fist made contact with the punching bag, all her weight behind the hit, but the pathetic swing only fueled her frustration. Her latest assignment had given her nothing but grief,and with only 24 hours left until it needed to be submitted, Korra was still stumped with the final question.

“Need a sparring partner?” 

The door squealed shut, Asami tossing her keys on the closest table. 

“Hey ‘Sami,” Korra grumbled, trying to suppress her frustration for a moment so she didn’t blow up at her roommate and best friend.

“What’s on your mind?” 

The engineering student immediately took off her outer clothes and shoes, heading to a cupboard in the hallway where most of the training equipment was kept.

“Just this stupid assignment,” Korra grumbled, fiddling with the wrappings around her fists. “It’s like my brain is just blocked from remembering anything from this semester, and I can’t answer that stupid last question!”

Asami soon approached with the punching mitts slipped over her hands, giving Korra another familiar target.

“Have you had a break?” 

Korra replied with two quick jabs to the mitts, ducking under Asami’s swing. “I thought if I kept thinking about it, it’d come to me eventually.”

“Korra, that’s not how it works, you need to let your brain relax,” Asami sighed, letting Korra work through her frustration on the pads, ducking her swings whenever they came.

“I tried that, and then it felt like I forgot even more!”

“Did you eat?”

Korra only replied with three firm punches to the mitts. Asami sighed, knowing that Korra could be like this when stressed, but still an active campaigner for Korra to not starve herself when due dates came closer.

“Korra, you need to take care of yourself!”

“I was gonna eat once I was finished!”  _ Thunk! _

“No wonder you can’t focus, your brain doesn’t have any energy so it can’t focus!”

  
  


Korra let out a non committal grunt, and gave a quick two jabs. “Alright fine, I’ll eat once we’re finished. Just want to get all this damn frustration out so I don’t peg my laptop across the room.”

“I think you constantly breaking that laptop is what’s keeping  _ Zhu Li’s Repair Shop _ going,” Asami commented with a sly grin.

After taking a moment to process, Korra let out a short chuckle, taking her eyes off of Asami for a moment as she felt herself laugh for the first time in a while.

“I do not!” she weakly defended, playfully swatting at the mitt with a loose fist, even while doubled over in laughter.

“Tell that to the 6 phones, 4 smart watches and 2 laptops you’ve gone through since freshman year!”

Unable to reply through her laughter, Korra rolled her eyes, not looking up from the ground and playfully punching to where the mitt last was. 

_ Thwack! _

Wait. That felt a lot softer than it was supposed to.

“Ow!”

Korra snapped up, seeing Asami clutching her jaw. Eyes wide, Korra stood in front of her best friend, trying to look at where she had accidentally hit. She had messed up big time. Korra promised Asami regularly that she would never hurt her, especially during sparring. And she had gone back on that tremendously, by literally punching her in the face. She had messed up,  _ bad. _

“Asami! Fuck, I’m so sorry, are you okay? Where did I-”

Asami looked down, slowly removing her hand from her jaw. Colours began to swirl out from where Korra had made contact. They were brighter than anything Korra had ever seen before, the patterns illuminating Asami’s cheek. Spirits, she was beautiful. Was she dreaming? Bright blue immediately snapped to look at Korra’s right fist, where the same colours were beginning to bloom.  _ Okay, I’m not dreaming. _

“Korra, are you seeing this?” Asami breathed, eyes fixated on Korra’s hand. The girl in question slowly looked up at her roommate, her best friend. Her  _ soulmate. _

“Yeah,” she breathed, a grin creeping its way onto her lips. “Yeah, I am.” Korra took her right hand, slowly bringing it up to cup Asami’s cheek, giving her to time to move away if she desired. Instead, Asami leaned into Korra’s palm, breaking out into a wide smile, bright green eyes turning glassy.

“It’s you,” she murmured, reaching down for Korra’s free hand and intertwining their fingers. Even just a simple action felt so right, felt natural, and Asami’s heart leapt.

“It’s you,” Korra repeated, squeezing their intertwined hands and moving her body closer to Asami’s. Her stomach was swimming with butterflies, but she wasn't afraid. Being this close to Asami, holding her hand, knowing that she was Korra’s and that Korra was hers felt like coming home. Their faces drew closer, Korra’s thumb sliding back and forth across the colours that decorated Asami’s cheek.

“So, this is what you meant by unorthodox?” Korra teased, a slight smirk lifting her lips. Asami rolled her eyes with a chuckle before nodding.

“You wouldn’t believe how much concealer and colour corrector I’d go through to cover this up,” the engineer chuckled, a dusting of pink covering her cheeks as she felt Korra’s breath on her lips.

“Can I kiss you?”

Korra had read Asami’s mind it seemed, as well as stealing the air from her lungs. All she could do was nod in reply, and the two girls had matching grins as their lips came together in a sweet kiss.

If the universe had heard her pleas, or if this was just the luckiest coincidence of her life, Korra didn’t know. But Asami was her soulmate, and she was Asami’s soulmate. Neither of them knew what the future would hold, but they both could tell from one kiss that life was going to start being a lot more exciting. Once Korra had finished her assignment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! feel free to pop over to my tumblr to yell at me about fics and requests! beeeeetle.tumblr.com


End file.
